Moon Butterfly
Moon Butterfly, znana również jako Moon Niezrażona, jest 36. królową Mewni i żoną Rivera Butterfly. Jest też matką Star. Władała królewską różdżką zanim przekazała ją córce na czternaste urodziny. Wygląd Królowa ma długie, jasnoniebieskie włosy spięte w fryzurę w kształcie serca z doczepianymi lokami, co możemy zauważyć w odcinku "Storm the Castle" i złotą koronę z różowym kryształem. Ma niebieskie oczy i różowe symbole karo na policzkach. Nosi jasnoniebieską suknię, która również układa się w kształt serca oraz długie rękawiczki. Rękawki sukienki przypominają skrzydła od starej różdżki Star. Zwykle ma na sobie też różową szminkę. Od odcinka "Mr. Candle Cares" jej codzienny wygląd się zmienia. Nie posiada już doczepianych loków. Zamiast tego widzimy, że nosi kolczyki w kształcie karcianego symbolu karo. Tego samego kształtu posiada również dodatkową ozdobę pod koroną, do której przyczepione są perłowe dekoracje. W odcinku "Into the Wand" widzimy, że królowa za czasów młodości była bardzo podobna do swojej córki. Miała długie, rozpuszczone do kolan włosy i taką samą grzywkę. Jej strój do walki to ostro zakończona spódnica i górna część koloru błękitnego oraz ciemne buty. W odcinku "Face the Music", Moon jadąc przez Puszczę Pewnej Śmierci ma na sobie ciemnoszary płaszcz z kapturem. Jej włosy są związane w warkocz. Na Dzień Piosenki ma na sobie szeroką fioletową suknię z ozdobnymi perłami. Charakter Królowa zawsze jest poważna i traktuje swoje obowiązki jako najważniejszą rzecz. Próbuje sprawić, by jej córka poszła w jej ślady i została "prawdziwą królową", która będzie poważna i odpowiedzialna. Jak sama powiedziała w odcinku "Storm the Castle" zawsze się złości. Lecz kiedy przychodzi co do czego potrafi nawet oddać życie za to na czym jej zależy. Historia Początki rządów Moon thumb|right Moon była wesołą dziewczyną zadowoloną ze swojego życia. Miała podobny charakter do dzisiejszej Star. Trwało to do czasu, gdy Toffee zabił jej matkę. Musiała wziąć ciężar rządzenia królestwem Mewni na swoje barki mając szesnaście lat, co nie zdarza się często. Połowa Mewnian pragnęła wojny z potworami, a druga połowa chciała zachować pokój. Moon postanowiła porozmawiać ze swoją daleką prababką, Eclipsą. Chciała, by wyjawiła jej zaklęcie, którym będzie mogła pokonać swojego wroga, ale jeśli uda jej się, Eclipsa zostanie uwolniona z kryształu. thumb|left Młoda królowa zgodziła się na ten układ. Przyjechała do potworów i wypowiedziała zaklęcie, ale wycelowała tylko w palec Toffeego. Mimo wszystko potwory schowały się w panice, a sam jej przeciwnik również nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Po tych wydarzeniach, Moon przysięgła, że dalej będzie walczyła przeciw potworom i chroniła królestwa Mewni. Wysłanie Star na Ziemię thumb|right Królowa wiodła spokojne życie na Mewni do czasu, aż przyszły czternaste urodziny jej córki. Rodzinna tradycja nakazywała, aby przekazywać królewską magiczną różdżkę właśnie w ten dzień. Star jednak nie potrafiła korzystać z różdżki i tym samym przysparzała dużo problemów. Moon razem z mężem zadecydowała, żeby wysłać ją do bezpiecznego wymiaru, jakim była Ziemia. thumb|left Po tym, jak dziewczyna odnalazła się na Ziemi, królowa i księżniczka często kontaktowały się przez Międzywymiarowe Lustro, z najróżniejszych powodów, ponieważ matka wyraźnie zabroniła jej opuszczać Ziemi. Mimo wszystko często się o nią martwiła. W odcinku "Baby" poddała ją również kontroli za pośrednictwem Dzidzi, z której wiele się dowiedziała. Na tropie księgi thumb|left Po tym jak Ludo kradnie księgę zaklęć, Moon stara się zrobić wszystko co w jej mocy, by ją odzyskać. W odcinku "Face the Music" udaje się do Puszczy Pewnej Śmierci, aby spotkać się z rodzicami Luda. Rozmawia z nimi o ich synu, ale nie dowiaduje się zbyt wielu informacji. Po tym, jak ballada o Star na Dniu Pieśni obwieszcza wszystkim mieszkańcom Mewni o obecnej sytuacji, królowa musi zacząć działać. thumb|right Razem z Wysoką Komisją Magii przybywa do Świątyni Potworów i próbuje odzyskać księgę. Na miejscu niestety spotyka się z Ludo, który jest opętany przez Toffeego. Odbywa się pomiędzy nimi walka, którą Komisja Magii przegrywa i Moon musi się ewakuować. Natychmiast udaje się na Ziemię, by zabrać swoją córkę z powrotem na Mewni. Bitwa o Mewni thumb|left Kiedy Moon zabiera córkę na Mewni, decyduje się cały czas ukrywać w Sanktuarium. Star jest przeciwna temu pomysłowi, ale mama zapewnia ją, że jest to jedyne wyjście z tej sytuacji, gdyż Toffee jest zbyt potężny, by z nim walczyć. Kiedy w Sanktuarium zbiera się nadmiar skażonej magii, obie muszą się stamtąd wynieść i udają się do domu Ropucha. Moon jest bardzo wrogo do niego nastawiona, zważywszy na to, że jest on potworem. W środku jednak królowa gra z nim w grę planszową i nie zauważa, że Star próbuje potajemnie się wymknąć. Gdy jednak wszystko wychodzi na jaw, Moon każe córce iść do pokoju dzieci i nabiera większego zaufania do Ropucha. Później królowa pojawia się z nim w zamku i ratuje Marco. Kiedy udaje im się dotrzeć do Star, okazuje się, że użyła ona zaklęcia szeptu, po którym magiczna różdżka eksplodowała. thumb|right Królowa jest przerażona. Dowiaduje się, że jej córka jest teraz w podświadomości Ludo, ale nie jest tam bezpieczna. W zamian za odzyskanie dziecka, ofiaruje Toffeemu jego palec, jednak po jego powrocie, stwierdza on, że Star przepadła. Moon wpada w furię i próbuje zabić wroga, ale nic z tego. Stara się też poskładać kawałki różdżki w nadziei, że uda jej się odzyskać córkę. Po chwili Star jednak powraca dzięki wytworzeniu przez różdżkę nowego jednorożca i królowa jest szczęśliwa, że nie straciła swojego jedynego dziecka. Osąd Eclipsy thumb|right Po śmierci Toffeego, układ pomiędzy Moon i Eclipsą wypełnił się i stała się ona wolna. Kiedy pojawia się w królewskim ogrodzie i rozmawia ze Star, królowa wpada z Komisją Magii i robi córce mnóstwo badań, by dowiedzieć się, czy Królowa Ciemności nic jej nie zrobiła. Wszyscy chcą natychmiastowej krystalizacji Eclipsy, jednak Star pragnie, aby dostała sprawiedliwy osąd. Moon nie chce się na to zgodzić, ale w końcu ulega przekonaniom córki. Przez długi czas królowa szuka najróżniejszych dowodów czy potwierdzeń na temat Eclipsy, ale wszystko na nic. W głębi serca chciałaby, żeby została zwyczajnie skrystalizowana. W odcinku "Total Eclipsa the Moon" zauważa, że czegoś może brakować w historii jej rodziny. Pyta Eclipsę o jej córkę, a ta odpowiada, że nie była to Festivia.thumb|left Udają się obie do archiwum pod budynkiem Biurokracji Magii i odnajdują tam, że imię to, zostało wklejone zamiast prawdziwego. Nadchodzi dzień osądu Eclipsy. Komisja wraz z Moon zbierają się razem i rozpoczynają rozprawę używając starych dokumentów jako dowodów. Królowa Ciemności wybiera jednak osąd poprzez Pudło Prawdy. Każdy z członków Komisji Magii zadaje po jednym pytaniu, na które Eclipsa odpowiada. Na koniec jednak sądzona chce również zadać pytanie, a Moon zezwala na to, gdyż zasadniczo jest ona wciąż członkiem Komisji. Wszyscy są oburzeni zapytaniem o jej córkę, a Pudło Prawdy więzi ich wewnątrz za to kłamstwo. Gdy jednak cała prawda o podmianie Meteory wychodzi na jaw, królowa przyznaje, że rozprawa była przez nich ustawiona, by wyciągnąć tę informację. Obrona tronu Mewni thumb Córka Eclipsy, Meteora, ma prawo do tronu królestwa Mewni. Sieje ona spustoszenie w pobliskich królestwach i wioskach, co Moon bada razem z Eclipsą. Kiedy udaje im się ją odnaleźć, jest ona bardzo zdenerwowana. Królowa Ciemności stara się ją uspokoić jako jej matka, jednak kiedy Meteora zażądała tronu Mewni, Eclipsa odmawia. Rozpoczyna się walka pomiędzy Moon a potworem. Kiedy jej przeciwnik jest już unieruchomiony, zbiera ona całą magiczną energię w sobie i uwalnia ją w stronę wroga, lecz Eclipsa, która nie chce śmierci swojej córki, odwraca jej atak. Moon zostaje trafiona promieniem Meteory i przerażona ucieka do Sfery Magii. Zaginięcie Moon Po tym jak Moon uciekła do Sfery Magii, Star, Marco i River nigdzie nie mogą jej odnaleźć. Przeszukują wszystkie znane im miejsca na Mewni i znajdują ciasto, które wygląda zupełnie jak zrobione przez Moon. Jak się okazuje, zostało ono wyprodukowane w Ciastowym Kraju. To właśnie tam Star odnajduje swoją mamę w odcinku "Escape from the Pie Folk", jednak ta nic nie pamięta z wcześniejszego życia i twierdzi, że powinna zająć się pieczeniem ciast. Mimo wszystko udaje im się ją przekonać piosenką i wszyscy razem uciekają na Mewni. Relacje Star Butterfly thumb|right Moon bardzo troszczy się o swoją córkę i jest dla niej najważniejsza. Stara się ją chronić za wszelką cenę, choćby narażając siebie i innych. Często denerwuje ją zbyt duża pewność siebie i nieposłuszeństwo Star, ale bardzo ją kocha. Może na niej polegać kiedy czegoś od niej wymaga lub potrzebuje, oraz potrafi pokazać, że jest z niej naprawdę dumna. Czasem zdarza się, że traktuje ją dość surowo, ponieważ chce ją przygotować na przyszłe bycie królową. Ważne jest dla niej, by nie przyniosła wstydu rodzinie i zachowywała się jak godna księżniczka Butterfly'ów. Mimo wielu ciężkich chwil, jest pewna, że Star wybierze dobrą drogę dla siebie i będzie nią podążać. W odcinku "Toffee", gdy Toffee mówi, że Star przepadła, królowa z furią atakuje go i próbuje nawet użyć "najciemniejszego zaklęcia" celując w jego serce. Nie udaje jej się jednak. Później próbuje złożyć kawałki różdżki w całość, gdyż może to przywróci Star do życia. Kiedy dziewczyna powraca w swojej nowej formie, królowa jest uradowana. Król Butterfly left|thumb Królowa bardzo kocha swojego męża, jednak nie zawsze podoba się jej jego zachowanie. W odcinku "Royal Pain", gdy River zachowywał się nieodpowiedzialnie, nawet wyrzuciła go z zamku i musiał odwiedzić Star. Moon jednak ufa mężowi i jest pewna, że jest w stanie sobie poradzić w trudnych sytuacjach, takich jak np. rządzenie królestwem. Oboje troszczą się o siebie nawzajem, ponieważ w odcinku "Face the Music", król stanowczo odradza żonie udania się do Puszczy Pewnej Śmierci. Dodatkowo Moon dba o to, by jej mąż dobrze wyglądał i zawsze, gdy opuszcza królestwo na jakiś czas, zostawia mu kilka strojów na kolejne dni. Mimo wszystko, ważniejsza dla niej jest jej córka, ponieważ w odcinku "Puddle Defender" wybiera chronienie Star u Ropucha, niż ratowanie męża. Moon i River poznali się w odcinku "Moon the Undaunted", gdy królowa musiała podjąć ważną decyzję odnośnie potworów. Chłopak wtrącił się do rozmowy, a reszta natychmiast go uciszyła. Później wręczył Moon kawałek mięsa jako przeprosiny. Cały czas wierzył, że uda jej się pokonać potwory i nigdy w nią nie zwątpił. Toffee right|thumb Moon po raz pierwszy spotkała się z Toffee'em w retrospekcji w odcinku "Moon the Undaunted". Użyła na nim zaklęcia od Eclipsy i nieodwracalnie pozbawiła go palca. W czasach teraźniejszych, gdy Toffee powrócił, królowa wie, że jest bardzo dużym zagrożeniem i nie jest w stanie pokonać go sama. Szczerze go nienawdzi, za to, że ze swoimi potworami zabił jej matkę. Ropuch right|thumb Królowa pierwszy raz spotyka Ropucha w odcinku "Puddle Defender", gdy razem z córką musi się ukryć. Jest do niego bardzo wrogo nastawiona z powodu jej przeszłości i pała do niego nienawiścią na samym wejściu. Grając w grę planszową, kłóci się z nim o to, że potwory są złe i obraża go, że nie wie nic o rodzicielstwie. Po tym, jak Ropuch zatrzymuje Star w domu przed ucieczką, królowa dochodzi do wniosku, że przecież on też jest rodzicem i nie czuje do niego tak dużej urazy. Słowniryk left|thumb Moon uważa, że Słowniryk bardzo dobrze przygotowuje księżniczki do bycia królowymi i zna się na wielu rzeczach. Irytują ją jednak jego ciągłe zagadki, którymi posługuje się wyjaśniając cokolwiek. W odcinku "Page Turner", gdy wzywa go na spotkanie z Komisją Magii i mówi, że trzeba przyśpieszyć szkolenie Star, Słowniryk nie zgadza się. Mówi, że to jego praca, by wyszkolić jej córkę na wielką królową, co wzrusza Moon i przytakuje. Eclipsa Butterfly right|thumb Eclipsa to daleka prababka Moon. Królowa poznała ją w odcinku "Moon the Undaunted", gdy potrzebowała od niej zaklęcia, które było w stanie zniszczyć kogoś niezniszczalnego. Eclipsa zgrywała przed nią smutną i zagubioną kobietę, więc dziewczyna nie uznała jej za złą. Zgodziła się na układ, że gdy zabije Toffee'ego, ona będzie wolna. Mimo wszystko w ostatniej chwili decyduje się tego nie robić i zamiast wycelować w jego serce, celuje w palec. Comet Butterfly right|thumb Comet była matką Moon. Nie znamy ich bliższych relacji, ale wiemy, że królowa bardzo ją kochała. Każde wspomnienie tego, że Toffee z jego potworami ją zabił, przyprawia Moon o płacz. Rodzina Butterfly Rodzina Moon często sugeruje jej, że źle wybrała poślubiając Rivera z rodziny Johansen. Królowa często musi uspokajać członków swojej rodziny podczas rodzinnych spotkań, ponieważ często kłócą się z drugą stroną. Wysoka Komisja Magii Królowa ma najwyższą władzę w Komisji Magii i to ona decyduje o tym jakie kroki trzeba podjąć. Mimo wszystko, Czaroboo potrafi się z nią kłócić, jak widzimy w odcinku "Face the Music", gdy dowiaduje się o zniknięciu Słowniryka i Księgi Zaklęć. Wszyscy członkowie komisji są jednak bliscy królowej i roni łzy, gdy zbiera ich z pola bitwy z Toffee'em Rodzina Ludo Królowa zdaje się dobrze rozumieć rodziców Luda, ponieważ tak jak oni, sama jest rodzicem. Wie, że dzieci podążają różnymi ścieżkami w swoim życiu i nie zawsze można to kontrolować. Moce i zdolności Wystąpienia Designy Osobny artykuł: Królowa Butterfly/Designy Ciekawostki *Moon była pierwszą osobą, która w pewnym sensie pokonała Toffee'ego, pozbawiając go środkowego palca. *W młodości miała taką samą fryzurę jak Star. **Posiadała wtedy również zwierzaka o imieniu Lil Chauncey. *Królowa była niedużo starsza od Star, gdy Toffee i jego potwory zabiły jej matkę. **Przez śmierć matki, została królową o wiele wcześniej niż powinna. *W dzieciństwie robiła wiele rzeczy, których teraz zabrania Star. *Moon jest jedyną osobą w rodzinie Butterfly'ów, która toleruje rodzinę Johansen, ponieważ poślubiła Rivera Johansen, który został królem. Reszta jej rodziny wydaje się żywić urazę do Johansenów. *Gdy Moon była księżniczką, nosiła tę samą koronę, którą Star posiada teraz i nosi w specjalne okazje. *Moon nauczyła się "zgłębiać" dopiero w wieku 19 lat. *Kiedy przytula Star w odcinku "Storm the Castle" jeden z jej loków odpada, co pokazuje, że były one sztuczne. *Moon zwykle śpi głową w dół na poduszce i nie zmywa makijażu idąc spać. *Książka Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension wyjawia, że w przeszłości przez pewien czas, Moon brała lekcje tańca na rurze. Przypisy Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Rodzina Butterfly Kategoria:Postaci z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Rodziny królewskie Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Postaci